Tears
by Soleil Avec la Pluie
Summary: He knew it was wrong, he just didn't know another way. US/UK, one-shot, yaoi, fluff, angst, self-multilation. Sucky summary, please R


**A/N: Wow, it's been awhile since I put anything up…**

_Yeah, Christina, you're not allowed to have a life!_

**Oh, shut up readers. It's like I have a life, I'm just a lazy bastard.**

_*gasperlatz* Your not allowed to curse in the author's notes!_

**I CAN CURSE ALL I WANT! I CAN USE ALL CAPS, sEmI cApS, and lower case because I am the cool kid!**

**Anywhoo, we're getting off-topic here, I wrote this at 1 in the morning when I couldn't sleep and I was bored out of my mind. It was like, BOOM!, it hit me. This is sooooo fluffy, I love angst and fluff together! Warning: Yaoi, boyxboy loveydoveness, don't likey, don't readey, kays? I don't feel like doing the disclaimer but I'll do it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look Japanese?**

~Awesome divider thingy~

The same routine every day. Arthur doesn't remember exactly when he started cutting, it just…happened. He needed to make the numbness go away. He needed to _feel _again, the pain helped me not feel so empty.

As the sharp blade slashed against his wrist Arthur hissed in pain. He watched as the blood trickled down his arms. He slit his wrist a few more times, just to satisfy himself.

But he still felt empty. Arthur knew this was wrong, he just didn't know another way.

He was about to clean up when he heard the bathroom door open. _Shit! _He thought. _I thought I locked that!_

"Arthur?" a familiar voice asked.

He stiffed. _Dammit! Alfred of _all _people was here to see me like this!_

He saw the blood and ran over. "Oh my God, you're bleeding! Are you ok?"

His gaze shifted to the bloody razor in his hand. It took him a moment to put two and two together. "Why?" he asked simply.

Arthur turned his head away.

Alfred took Arthur's shoulders and looked into his eyes. "Why, dammit? Why are you doing this to yourself?" Alfred asked Arthur, shaking him roughly.

Arthur couldn't help it, he finally shed the tears he had been holding back fo so long. "I-I," he stuttered. "I needed t-to feel ag-gain!"

"IDIOT!" Alfred practically screamed.

Alfred stood up and the First-Aid kit. He opened it, clearly with frustration, and took out bandages and disinfectant. As he began to clean Arthur's wounds, his hands were soft and gentle. "Don't _ever _do this again." He grumbled, taking some bandages.

Arthur nodded his head.

Once Alfred was finished, he took my hands. Arthur felt his face heat up slightly. Alfred's hands were soft and warm. "I'll always be here," he said. "if you need me. If you just need to talk or simply need a shoulder to cry on."

Arthur once again felt the tears stream down his cheeks.

"Shh, don't cry." Alfred whispered, wiping away Arthur's tears with his thumb. Alfred cupped Arthur's face into his hands and pressed his lips against Arthur's softly. I was tender and he kissed him back.

When they pulled away Arthur buried his face into Alfred's chest and he wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you." Arthur whispered.

"I love you too."

~Another awesome divider~

"Yes!" Hungary cried, stopping her video camera. She had to show this to the others, they would get their yaoi fill now!

Hungary ran down the hall and slammed the meeting room's doors. "I finally did it!" she shouted, setting up her tape to the projector.

"Got what?" Japan asked.

"I finally got the US/UK footage!" she squealed with fan-girlish delight.

"Oh no, I was sure I would get them tomorrow!" Canada pouted, but no one seemed to acknowledge him.

Hungary, with a mad look in her eyes, pushed the play button. Everyone cooed and D'AWWWWed in a fangirlish/fanboyish manor. Just then, Alfred and Arthur entered the room, hand in hand.

"You guys are so cute, aru!"

"Are you guys, like, together now?"

Arthur and Alfred then quickly separated from each other. "No bloody way! W-why would you guys think I would feel this way about this wanker?" he laughed nervously.

"Hahahaha, Arthur? He so uptight, you guys are totally mistaken!" he said as he nervously took a bite of cheeseburger. "I, the hero, would never date him!"

Everyone sighed and shook they're heads. "Hungary, play the tape." They all said in unison, except for Greece, who was sleeping.

So the past ten minutes, Alfred and Arthur where _forced_ to watch the incident, Arthur practically on Alfred's lap, as everyone giggled and watched them intently. Alfred just shrugged and put his Brit in a tight embrace, much to the rest of the countries' pleasure.

~Another awesome divider thingy~

**So do you guys like my twist?**

_Gay fic is gay!_

**Erm…yeah, it's yaoi :P Anyway, free cookies for a review, please no fl- actually, flame if you want, I don't care! Just tell me what you guys think!**

**~C.C.**

**(BTW: my onee-chan, Allie, says hi!)**


End file.
